Color filters are used for liquid crystal displays (LCDs), optical filters for cameras, and the like. Color filters may be manufactured by coating a fine region colored with three or more colors on a charge coupled device or a transparent substrate. This colored thin film can be manufactured using a pigment dispersion method, and the like.
A color photosensitive resin composition used for manufacturing a color filter by the pigment dispersion method generally includes a binder resin, a photopolymerizable monomer, a photopolymerization initiator, a pigment, a solvent, other additives, and the like.
The pigment used in the pigment dispersion method can have a limit in securing excellent luminescence. Accordingly, there have been efforts to improve luminescence characteristics by improving the binder resin. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pyeung 7-140654 and Pyeung 10-254133 use a carboxyl group-containing acrylic-based copolymer as the binder resin.
However, conventional pigments and even improved binder resins may not provide a color filter having the degree of luminance, heat resistance, and the like recently required due to high quality specifications. Accordingly, there is still a need for a photosensitive resin composition that can provide improved color characteristics such as luminance and heat resistance.